Timber Spruce
Timber Spruce is a male human who appears as a supporting character in the Equestria Girls franchise. He is a co-director and counselor of Camp Everfree, Gloriosa Daisy's younger brother, and human Twilight Sparkle's love interest. Legend of Everfree in Legend of Everfree as the brother of Camp Everfree director Gloriosa Daisy. He leaves addressing the campers from Canterlot High School mostly to Gloriosa, but when he introduces himself, he makes a brief spectacle of himself. Despite his upbeat personality, however, he shows slight animosity toward his sister, earning the suspicions of Sunset Shimmer. He also mysteriously warns the campers to stay away from the rock quarry. Timber Spruce takes an immediate romantic interest in Twilight Sparkle, and vice-versa, and while assigning the girl campers to their tents, he flirts with her, and they bond over their shared knowledge of gemstones. Later, when Twilight trips over a splintered plank in the lake docks, Timber catches her and jokingly plays off the encounter. Later still, when the campers are gathered around the fire pit, he tells them the legend of Gaea Everfree, an ancient spirit of the forest. As he and Twilight grow close, he confides in her that he lived at the camp his whole life and wished when he was younger that his family would sell the camp so they could live in a normal town. Timber considers Twilight special for being the first person he confessed this to Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Timber Spruce appear in Mad Twience, the first being a picture of him holding his axe and the second being a silhouette depiction of him. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In the Better Together short Star Crossed, Timber goes on a date with Twilight at the Canterlot Planetarium, but things keep going wrong. They eventually have a romantic moment under a swarm of fireflies. He is also mentioned in the Choose Your Own Ending episode Text Support, having sent Twilight a text message that she has trouble deciphering. In the Better Together beach shorts Aww... Baby Turtles, Unsolved Selfie Mysteries, and Turf War, Timber appears as a lifeguard, and he has a competition with Applejack in the latter. In the Better Together (season 2) short Twilight Under the Stars, Timber is seen at the Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social, first talking with Sunset and Flash Sentry, and later helping Twilight talk to Rosette Nebula. Gallery Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (1).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (2).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (3).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (4).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (42).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (41).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (40).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (39).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (38).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (37).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (36).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (35).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (34).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (33).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (32).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (31).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (30).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (29).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (28).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (27).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (26).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (25).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (24).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (23).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (22).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (21).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (20).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (19).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (18).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (17).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (16).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (15).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (14).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (13).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (12).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (11).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (10).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (9).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (8).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (7).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (6).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (5).jpg Twilight Sparkle smiles and blushes at Timber Spruce EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce looking starstruck EGDS7.png Twilight admires the fireflies; Timber looks at Twilight EGDS7.png Category:My Little Pony Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Comical Love Interest